


You Break It, You...

by catty_the_spy



Category: Captain Newman M.D. (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Well, Joe, what do you know?





	You Break It, You...

**Author's Note:**

> Please help, I'm obsessed with this movie. Also, this is a drabble.

As the war wound its way down, Joe found himself slipping accidentally into a military career. His steady trickle of patients became a stream, and then a flood, and between one moment and the next he’d re-upped. There was always one more person who needed him.

Then quite suddenly he realized that he didn’t need to ship this poor boy off in two weeks. He could invest as much time and attention as he damn well pleased. This was his hospital, and he was running it.

Leibowitz diagnosed him with a hero complex; seeing as Leibowitz had moaned and groaned his way to staff sergeant, Joe gave that as much credit as it deserved.


End file.
